wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Budnik/III
W chwili gdy się opowiadanie nasze zaczyna, była to młoda jeszcze ledwie spod śniegów wychylająca się wiosna, pora najstraszniejsza dla ubogich, bo stykająca się prawie z tym groźnym przednówkiem, który pocieszając nadzielą nowego, starego już nie ma pokarmu. Bydło i ludzie dożywszy do końca zapasów zimowych oglądają się dokoła, prosząc Boga o zieloność i życie świata, które jest dla nich pokarmem. Nic smutniejszego przy tym nad tę w naszym klimacie często przykrą i długą porę roku, poprzedzającą rozbudzenie ziemi. Drzewa nagie, płachty śniegów czarnych nie dotopionych, zlodowaciałych leżące po dołach, kryjące się w cieniach; powietrze wilgotne i zimne; na niebie szare chmury dżdżyste i śnieżne; w stodołach i spiżarniach już pusto lub niewiele zostało. Bydło budnika przywykłe do pożywiania się nawet wśród zimy gałązkami młodych drzew, ich korą i odgrzebywanymi spod śniegu trawami, choć wychudłe, życie swe przecież utrzymać potrafi. Koza zwija się i spina ku smacznym pączkom, które ją dostatecznie nakarmią; ale człowiek! Człowiek już w tej porze czasem mrze głodem, mieszając do chleba, co tylko da się wmieszać na oszukanie żołądka i zyskanie czasu. W chacie budnika późnym wieczorem, u bondura, w którym gorzała szczapa smolnej łuczywy, siedziała cała rodzina prócz jednego jej członka. Stary Bartosz jeszcze był w lesie. Wdowa Salomea, żona niegdy brata Bartoszowego, zwana panią Pawłową, syn Bartosza Maciej i córka Julia oglądali się coraz na drzwi, nasłuchując azali nie wraca ojciec. Ciemny i mokry, wieczór szumiał i szalał w puszczy, której głos dla przywykłych uszu głuchym się wydawał milczeniem. W kominie skwarzyło się coś w garnkach, na które niekiedy dość obojętnym okiem spoglądała Pawłowa. Była to kobita lat pięćdziesięciu kilku, rysów twarzy pospolitych, cery właściwej budnikom - żółtej i ciemnej, z twarzą pooraną marszczkami, w brudnej, dawniej białej chuścinie na głowie, odartym kabaciku płócienkowym i grubej szarej koszuli. W zgasłych oczach, zbladłych ustach malowało się przybicie nędzą, spodlenie cierpieniem; bo cierpienie, które podnosi i uszlachetnia, przybija także słabych i upadla! Widziałeś patrząc na nią, że nie wzdrygnęłaby się na nic, byleby z ciężkiego żywota przejść do swobodniejszej doli; uczucia poczciwsze, jeżeli kiedy w niej żyły, zagasły przywalone ciężarem codziennych trosk bez nadziei podźwignienia. Z podkurczonymi nogami, ręką pod brodą wciśniętą, rozczochranymi włosy bez barwy i kształtu, siedziała zamyślona głęboko, zadumana, nieporuszony wzrok utkwiony w ścianę trzymając. Przy niej, na przypiecku także, przędła Julusia, córka Bartosza. Dziwne to było w chacie biednego budnika zjawisko: biała, blada, wysmukła, z czarnym kruczym włosem, czarnymi oczyma, oćmionymi długą rzęsą, pokrytymi brwią kształtną; zdawała się ledwie dopiero z dzieciństwa do młodości przechodzić. Pod grubą, ale czystą koszulą poczynały się dopiero zarysowywać niewieście jej kształty. W czarnym oku, w ust zagięciu mówiła przyszła, a jeszcze nie rozwinięta namiętność. Ubogi strój nie był bez starania narzucony, ale ułożony widocznie z myślą, by przystrajał, by zdobił; gładko wyczesane prześliczne i ogromne włosy związywała maleńka chusteczka czarno-niebieska, której węzeł nie był bez uwagi splątany, końce zdawały się spuszczone z rozmysłem. Na szyi trochę paciorek i krzyżyk żółty wyglądał spod wywiniętego kołnierzyka koszuli. Julusia (tak ją zwano) przędła, ale nie myśląc o kądzieli i wrzecionie, ze wzrokiem błędnym, który zdradzał zadumanie głębokie. Widać było, że myślami i nadziejami poszła kędyś za chatę i za lasy. Niedaleko od niej na wywróconym cebrze siedział Maciej, prawdziwy budnik, z tymi rysy twarzy bez wyrazu, którymi nędza odjęta życie, barwę młodości, połysk żywota. Włos konopiaty, najeżony na głowie, zwieszał mu się nad oczy siwe, blade, bezmyślne. W rysach nic nie było szlachetnego, żadnego najdalszego nawet podobieństwa do siostry. Na policzku nie postał ślad rumieńca, a ogół twarzy wcześnie zestarzałej daleko więcej lat okazywał, niż Maciej miał ich w istocie. W tej chwili plótł łapcie milcząc; u nóg jego osmalony, z najeżoną sierścią, ostrymi uszami, chudymi wciągnionymi boki, leżał stróż chaty, przyjaciel Macieja - stary, wierny Burek. Trzask łuczywa, z którego dobywały się kłęby czarnego dymu uciekające bandurem, przerywał tylko milczenie. Nareszcie pani Pawłowa westchnąwszy i poskrobawszy się w głowę zawołała ostrym i niemiłym głosem: - A co to jest, że Bartosza nie ma? - Hę? - spytał Maciej głupawo, rzucając łapcie. - Dziwo, że Bartosz nie powraca. - Co Za dziw o! Musieli gdzie zabłądzić, noc taka czarna! Burek nie trafiłby. - Gdzieby zaś Bartosz mógł zabłądzić! - Albo czemu? - Zna on przecie las gdyby kieszeń swoję. - Ba! każdy go z nas zna, a każdemu się trafi zabłądzić, jak złe zechce wodzić. - Nie plótłbyś, Maćku! - przerwała Pawłowa. Maciej ruszył ramionami, potrząsnął głową, spojrzał na siostrę, która obudzona rozmową prząść zaczynała, i wrócił powoli do łapci. - A mnie by się jeść chciało - rzekł po chwili do pani Pawłowej. - Czy będziecie czekali na tatula? - Zdaje się, nie ma o co i pytać! Maciej wstał, wyciągnął się, poszedł do drzwi napić wody i rzucił się na ławę stękając, a poleżawszy chwilę odezwał się chrapaniem. Pawłowa posłyszawszy, że śpi, i upewniwszy się spojrzeniem, obróciła się do Julusi, która powoli przędła. - Zaśpiewajcie bo co - rzekła. - Nudno! Wichrzysko się zmaga, a to taka puszcza głucha. A ten bałwan śpi! Ciarki przechodzą po skórze. Jeszcze pod taką noc o złym wspominać! - Nie ma bo ochoty śpiewać. - Jak to? W twoim wieku? Mój Boże! Ja, kiedy byłam tak młoda, to mi pani matka, świeć jej Boże, gęby stulić nie mogła. - Musieliście być w lepszym stanie, to wam i weselej było. - Toć się rozumie! A bo też to dawniej daleko inne i lepsze były dla wszystkich czasy! W puszczy roboty huk, aż miło, taki rwetes i życie. Stuk, puk, siekiery brzęczą, w piecach trzeszczy, dziegieć kapie, a Mazurowie śpiewają. Tu belki złote leżą, tu się klepka w stosy sypie, tam łuczywo w szury stawią, tu korę brzozową zwożą, dalej popioły palą, dalej potaż kipi. A trzeba wiedzieć, że nieboszczyk Paweł nie miał sobie równego do potażu, nie tylko korytnego, ale nawet kotłowego. Sprowadzili go o dziesięć i dwadzieścia mil. I u niego zawsze popiół lepiej wydawał się jak u drugich. Był dostatek, nie ma co mówić, był grosz, było wszystko, czego dusza chciała. A! a! gdyby nie to nieszczęście! - Nieszczęście? - Juściż, że się pobili w karczmie z Krzywonosym i mój dostał w głowę obuchem, co kawęczał dwa lata w łóżku, zanim umarł. Oj! Ta to przeklęta choróbsko mnie zgubiła. Bo kiedy już Pan Bóg tak chciał, żebym była sierotą, niechby był taki pochorowawszy trochę skończył; ale to i on się nieboraczysko namęczył okrutnie, i my się utracili do ostatniej koszuli, że za co go potem i pochować już nie było. A na starość przyszło cudze kąty wycierać. - Jak to cudze? - rzekła Julusia. - Tać my przecież swoi, pani Pawłowa. - Swoi! Tak! Swoi! - pokręciła głową i zamilkła. Maciej spał, a Burek układłszy się przy nim na ławie, patrząc w okno uszy nastawił i sierść najeżył. - Ale bo i wam ciężko! - dodała po chwili Pawłowa wzdychając. - Ja, co to lepszego kosztowałam i pamiętam dawniejsze czasy, nie wiem już, jak dalej i wytrzymamy. Co dzień gorzej, co dzień nędza większa, roboty żadnej leśnej nie ma, krom tej lichej smoły, co i plunąć nie warto. Chcieliby nas na chłopów przerobić i z wołami do roli zaprząc, ale z tego to nic nie będzie. Podobno rychlej z głodu pomrzemy. Julusia westchnęła. - Co życie, to życie! Męka, krótko mówiąc. W spiżarni pustki jak wymiótł, bydełko pozdychało. Jedna chuda krowina i dwie kozy całego dobytku, a koźlęta wilcy podławili. Na chleb mąki do przyszłej niedzieli nie stanie. - Ojciec pomyśli i postara się. - A skąd on się postara? Z palca wyłamie? Z fuzją chodząc, co zabije, to zjemy, ze skórki się nie zbogaci, bo i zwierza niebogato w lesie, roboty nie ma, a panicz... Na wspomnienie panicza Julusia nieznacznie się zaczerwieniła. Stara Pawłowa, niby tego nie widząc, dalej kończyła: - Panicz nie pomoże? Jak myślicie? - Alboż ja wiem? Albo ja wiem! - żywo odparła dziewczyna. - Ale zdaje się... - A co ci się zdaje, kochanie? - Sama nie wiem. Juściż i on, i stara pani bardzo dobrzy dla ludzi biednych; to tylko rządca i ekonom, co by z nich skórę zdarli, gdyby można. - Oj! tak, szczera prawda! Tak serdeńko! Panicz młody, serce dobre, śliczny chłopiec! A ty bo jemu w oczko wpadłaś. - Kto? Ja? - ruszając ramionami i rzucając się żywo do kądzieli zawołała dziewczyna - Ja? Dajcież pokój. - No, no! Oczy mam nie dla proporcji. Nie udawaj! Wiem ja wszystko, wiem. - A co macie wiedzieć? - Co? Ciekawość! Panicz często z polowania pod naszą chatę zbacza, a jak ciebie zastanie na podwórku, to i zagada, i zbliży się, i pożartuje. A taki się robi słodki, miły, ,jakby go kto miodem posmarował. Oj! oj! Gdybyś ty miała rozum, gdyby to tak ze mną, wiedziałabym ja, co robić. - Ale dajcież mi pokój! - porwała się Julusia cała w płomieniach. - Ja nawet nie wiem, co wy sobie myślicie! Broń Boże, by ojciec posłyszał! - No! no! Cicho! Nie ma nic! - szepnęła stara ukośnym mierząc wejrzeniem Julusię najprzód, potem śpiącego Macieja. Julusia tymczasem poszła ku piecowi zajrzeć do wieczerzy, na którą gotowały się kartofle i kasza, oboje bez omasty. Kartofle zatrzeć miano trochą sera wydając na stół, a kaszę tylko osolić i grzybem a cebulą podprawić; słonina była tu bajecznym przysmakiem, dawno nie widzianym, a drobina masła najczęściej się sprzedawała kwaterkami w miasteczku dla kupienia soli i pierwszych potrzeb do życia. Budnik 003